Life's a pain
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: A party was happening, Nina and Fabian were madly in love and now Nina's keeping a secret from everyone! Read as Fabian unravels this secret and try's to deal with it. Rated T for Teenage Pregnancy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story inspired by the roleplay that I have been taking a part of. This is what happened before the roleplay! It is teenage pregnancy so don't say I didn't warn you. Every chapter will be dedicated to houseofanubisfan2 and someone else. I'm also going to do twitter dedication's! Every chapter will be fabinafan, ProudKavanatic and someone else! The people who have been dedicated for every chapter, I want to say thank you for being there for me! I love you's! Anyway, the first bit- Nina's pov- is written by ProudKavanatic, go follow her on twitter. Let's see if we can get her to 900 follower's :). I do not own anything but the plot and my O.C!**

**Nina's pov**

I had been getting sick for the past couple days. My stomach felt really bloated too. It was weird, because it was really only in the morning. I had brushed it off as something I had eaten, but I wasn't actually sure what it was.

And then it hit me.

I was in science class, taking notes, when I finally realized it. I hadn't gotten my period. Oh, god. I wasn't totally sure if I was pregnant or not, but I knew I needed to find out.

I knew for a fact that the nurse had some pregnancy tests, so I slowly gathered up my things and walked to the front of the class.

"What's wrong, Nina?" Mrs. Tree asked.

"Um, I'm really not feeling well. Could I go see the nurse?" I replied. She gave me a quick nod and wrote out a pass. I smiled at her gratefully and headed to the nurses office.

When I arrived at the door, I saw that there were no other people there, thankfully. The nurse looked up as I walked in. She smiled.

"Nina, what can I do for you today?" She asked politely, noticing my apprehensive expression.

I set down my bag and sat down on the examination table.

"Um, well, you see...I think, I think I might be pregnant." I said softly.

"Oh, well then. Would you like to take a pregnancy test?" She asked politely. I nodded.

She unlocked one of her desk drawers and took out a small box.

"Here. Just go into that bathroom and follow the instructions. I'll be right out here if you need me." She smiled reassuringly and I grabbed the pregnancy test, steadily making my way into the bathroom attached to her office.

I set the box down on the counter and took a deep breath. I just needed to stay calm. I grabbed the box and took out the test. Reading the back of the box, I did as it said and put the cover back on. It was a digital one, so it would either read Pregnant, or Not Pregnant.

I figured I'd just wait in here until it was done, because I really wanted to be alone when I found out.

When the five minutes were up, I slowly looked down. And with one single word, my whole world turned upside down. I was pregnant.

**3 months later- Fabian's pov**

I walked past Victor's office and discovered that Mr Sweet was there. It would of been suspicious in earlier day's but now-as Sibuna had died down- no one even gave it a second thought. I would of just walked downstairs into the kitchen if I hadn't of heard Mr Sweet say Nina's name through the open window which overlooked the foyer. I wasn't an over protected person as everyone called me, just a boy that like's to protect his best friend! That's not over protecting right? I had to know why Victor and Eric were talking about Nina. I slowly tiptoed towards Victor's office door before I crouched down to avoid being caught. I pressed my ear against the door. Perfect,I could hear everything! I heard Mr Sweet saying how Nina hadn't been feeling well over the last few day's. That wasn't news to me. I had been heading to get soup for Nina before I was distracted by their conversation. I shook my thoughts out of my head so I could pay attention to what they were saying. I heard him say a few more things about her only vomiting on the morning, and how she was getting moodier every day. I defiantly had noticed them, especially the last one! Yesterday, Nina threw a lamp at me, told me she was sorry and then burst into tears. I had noticed! I didn't know where Mr Sweet was going with this conversation and why it was with Victor. I would of excepted this conversation to be with Trudy. She was our house-mother. With my thoughts, I heard the words, Period..Late...Cravings...Pregnant. My mind still didn't click though. I wasn't really paying attention at this point, being distracted by my thoughts caused this. I listened a bit harder to hear Mr Sweet say that Nina had visited the school nurse. She found out she was pregnant and Mrs Daly(The Nurse) told Mr Sweet. Today, my brain was not working! I still hadn't discovered what had happened, even though I had heard it clearly. I gave up and remembered that Nina was waiting for the tomato soup. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, I found Amber playing on her phone. Wasn't she supposed to be doing the dishes? I let it slide, I had been doing that a lot! Not caring what anyone did or said anymore. Well.. Except for Nina. I slowly opened the fridge door to see if Amber would discover my present. Nothing! I sighed as I grabbed the tin of Tomato soup and heated it up in the microwave. Once it had been heated, I poured it into Nina's favourite bowl and put that on a tray. I placed a yogurt and a drink to each of it's side. I took a hold of the tray and started to travel to Nina's room. That's when it hit me!  
SMASH  
I had dropped the tray onto the concrete floor which lied on the kitchen floor. The bowl was now a million pieces and was underneath a blanket of soup. This got Amber's attention.  
"Fabian! Your so clumsy"  
I was still in a state of shock. No, not because I had dropped the tray. It was the fact that Nina was... Pregnant.  
"Fabian, don't leave me to clean this up. Help!"  
I snapped into reality again and slowly helped Amber. Amber must of noticed I was shaking because she took my wrist and guided me to the couch.  
"What's wrong Fabian?"  
"Do you think there is a chance that Nina is..well...Pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, that's a relief... Wait, did you say Yes?"  
"Yes"  
"Who's the father?"  
"You,it's your baby Fabian!"  
It was MY baby! How? I was in a relationship with Mara, what will she say! It's can't be my baby... Me and Nina haven't had sex. Oh...wait, we have! Joy threw a party for Nina and Amber because they had returned from going to America. Jerome has slipped beer into the punch so everyone was wasted! I noticed Nina and I just fell in love with her again. I dragged her into my room and kissed her which leaded to... Well you know! What had I done? I've ruined Nina's life!  
"What?"  
"She's 3 months today, I would of thought you would know"  
"No, I didn't!"  
"She texted me as soon as she found out"  
"Oh god, I'm with Mara though, I love Nina but what's Mara going to say about it?"  
"I don't Fabian but you have to tell her and soon, pregnancy is not something you can just ignore"  
"I know, I'll tell her today"  
"If you want, I'll be with you when you tell her"  
"Thanks Amber but I'll do it alone"  
"You'll do what alone?"  
Mara..I just didn't have the guts to tell her. Amber left the room and give me a reassuring smile. As much as I didn't want to do this, Mara had to know. I grabbed Mara's hand and guided her to sit next to me.  
"Mara, I need to tell you something"  
"I'm all ears"  
"I well...sorta..kinda got Nina pregnant"  
"WHAT!"  
"I know your mad Mara, I'm so sorry! I had to tell you. I'm in shock too, I just found out today!  
"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"  
"I think we all know how this happened!"  
"FABIAN!"  
"Sorry, I just guess when I saw her all my feelings came back for her,I like you Mara but I love Nina and from what I have heard, she loves me too"  
"I know that, the whole house know's that! You've started to cheer up and be happy again now she's back..."  
Mara paused, she defiantly had something on her mind.  
"I think we should break up!"  
I knew that was going to happen. I just didn't except her to say it. I nodded my head and kissed her one last time on the cheek before I walked out of the room. I had to get this sorted out! I have to talk to Nina.  
"FABIAN RUTTER,NINA MARTIN, MY OFFICE NOW!"  
I gulped as I climbed the stairs to Victor's office. I knew what this was about. I saw Nina walk across the landing. A worried look was all over her face. That's when I saw it, Nina's bump! How had I never saw that before? But wasn't it a bit early to be showing that much? By this time, I was at Victor's door. Nina didn't know I knew so this was going to be fun. I gingerly took the seat next to Nina's in Victor's office. Victor was clearly mad.  
"Is there something you want to tell me, Mr Rutter?"  
I didn't answer. Where ever this goes, me and Nina are going to be kicked out. Victor noticed my quietness and got even more angrier. I didn't know that was even possible!  
"Miss Martin?"  
"Fabian doesn't know Victor, I'm too scared to tell anyone"  
"Victor! Don't give Nina stress! Don't you think she's already going through a lot"  
That's when I noticed Trudy. How did I not see her when I walked in? I decided to not concentrate on that, there was a bigger issue then that happening.  
"Look Fabian, I have to tell you something. I'm..."  
"Your pregnant, I know. I heard Mr Sweet talking about it and Amber confirmed it"  
The room fell silent. Nina was looking down at her bump, Trudy was trying to see what was going to happen and Victor was grinning like a child in a candy store. How did he find this funny?  
"Are you mad?"  
All eye's in the room were placed on me. Talk about pressure! I knew I wasn't mad but I was just shocked with everything that has happened. I guess my feelings took control of me!  
"OF COURSE I'M MAD! YOU FIND OUT YOUR PREGNANT THEN DON'T EVEN TELL THE FATHER! DID YOU WANT ME TO BE IN THE BABYS LIFE OR DID YOU JUST WANT ME TO LEAVE! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I'LL HAPPILY DO THE SECOND ONE! MARA SPLIT UP WITH ME AND NO IDEA WHAT MY PARENTS WILL SAY! THERE GOING TO BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME, AND MY SISTER. SHE LOOK'S UP TO ME AND NOW WHAT WILL SHE THINK ABOUT ME! HER BIG BROTHER WHO WENT AND SLEPT WITH HIS EX WHILE HE WAS WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND THEN WENT AND GOT HIS EX PREGNANT! I'M MAD NINA"  
I regretted what I said straight away. Nina was crying and Trudy was looking shocked. I felt a tear fall out of my eye as I got up and left the room. I slammed the door shut and made my way to my room. Once I was inside-not realising that Eddie was there- I slid against the wall. What had I done? I had made it even worse. Of course I wanted to be in the baby's life but now Nina's probably not going to let me. I placed my head in my knees and started to cry. I hadn't cried this much since Nina fell through the floor. Eddie walked over to me and sat next to me.  
"What's up"  
"Nothing, well. If you count ruining Nina's life as nothing!"  
"Eh"  
I removed my head from my hands and looked at Eddie. I could tell him. We were pretty close!  
"I got Nina pregnant!"  
"What, Fabian Rutter- Mr goody-two shoes went and got his ex-girlfriend pregnant"  
"Eddie! Lower your voice, I don't want everyone to know"  
"Ok, sorry, what about Mara?"  
"I told her Nina was pregnant and that I still loved Nina. She said she could clearly see and then broke up with me"  
Before any words had escaped from Eddie's mouth, Trudy walked in. Eddie saw this as a sign to leave, he went straight to the kitchen! Trudy sat down on my bed and looked at me.  
"That behaviour upstairs wasn't like you Fabian, is the pregnancy thing upsetting you"  
"I regret everything I said upstairs, I want to be in the baby's life, I love Nina so much Trudy"  
"Fabian,Fabian,Fabian! What are we going to do?"  
I sighed and placed my head in my hands again. I had no idea how I was going to sort this out. Trudy was about to say something but the phone ringing cut her off. She walked out of the room,leaving me with my thoughts. Why did I have to go and say that! Nina's never going to talk to me again.  
"Fabian, phone!"  
I eventually got myself up from the ground with help from my thoughts. I walked into the hallway where I found Trudy holding the phone. She passed it over to me and I happily took it off her.  
"Hello"  
"Fabian, thank God! I've been trying to ring and text you all day!"  
I just wanted to hang up the phone right now. I did not want to talk to anyone right now, never mind my sister. She was always happy and bubbly! Wait until she find's out her 17 year old big brother got someone pregnant!  
"Missed you too!"  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah! Whatever! Look,I have to tell you something"  
"Me too"  
"Yeah, well I'm telling you first"  
"Fine with me"  
"I got a C in English!"  
That may sound shocking but my sister isn't exactly the smartest in the world! She is nothing like me! She's popular, dumb,adventures, athletic and nothing scares her. She has the same blonde hair as Amber except she has curly hair. Basically, a mini Amber. There is five year's between us, I'm 17 and she's 12 turning 13 in December. The only thing that connects us by appearance is our eyes. We both have the same colour eyes.  
"That's amazing Frobs!"  
"I know! I was like super happy, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Emm..well..."  
"Stop stuttering Fabian!"  
"Sorry Frobisher, I'm just nervous!"  
"Whatever Fabian, I'll be there in like five minutes so you can tell me then"  
"What!"  
"Yeah, Surprise! I have to go, see you soon!"  
"Bye"  
I placed the phone back on the table and sat down on the arm-chair next to the table. Once again, I placed my head into my hands. It was going to be bad enough to tell her over the phone but now I have to tell her face to face. I heard steps going down the stairs but I just ignored them. I was to busy worrying about my sister's reaction.  
"Hey Fabian, what's wrong?"  
"Just leave me alone K.T"  
"Sorry for worrying about my friend!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed and angry with my self"  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone. Talk to me when you need help!"  
I nodded my head and continued my thoughts for five minutes. I was interrupted by a knock on the door, my sister was here. I opened the door and was attacked by a small blonde.  
"Fabian!"  
"Frobisher!"  
I might of said that a bit loud because next thing I know, is that Eddie and K.T are in the foyer.  
"My Great Grandad's back!"  
Of course K.T had to say that! She never stopped saying that all last year!  
"Who's the kid? Is that Amber's sister?"  
"Sadly not Eddie, this is my little sister"  
Eddie burst out laughing, what was so funny? Is it so hard to believe that she is my sister.  
"Eddie! Hi Fabian's sister, what's your name?"  
K.T is clearly not skilled when it comes to talking to people younger then her. Right now, she was talking to Frobs like she was a toddler"  
"I'm not 2! And it's Frobisher"  
Eddie and K.T face's dropped. They knew I was keeping a massive secret from them. I had to change the subject, and fast!  
"Just want to warn you- She's nothing like me"  
"So she isn't a nerd!"  
"Well Eddie.. No she isn't, she's popular, dumb,athletic,flexible, not scared of anything"  
Thank God that worked! Phew... Now, I had to tell her about Nina being pregnant. I needed a miracle... And fast!

**How was that? I worked really hard on it and I'm sure that Emma- ProudKavanatic- did too. Please go and follow her and fabinafan on twitter. It will mean so much to me because they both deserve it! While you are there, you might as well follow me, FrobsFanFics! Please review on how I did! Bye, Frobisher Rutter! **


	2. Ericka,Making up and Twins?

**Hi guys, how are you's? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have had *whispers* Writers Block! It is the worst thing ever. This chapter is really short but trust me, I have so much coming up. You may or may not guess what they are. I actually can't wait to write the next chapter. If you want a spoiler, just tweet me on twitter at FrobsFanFics. Emma and Theresa might know what's coming up seen as they do the RolePlay too! This chapter is dedicated to them. Their FanFiction names are houseofanubisfan2 and Emmaloveswriting. Is it scary that I know them off by heart? You should check them out. Anyway, I don't own HOA or anything in this story except for my plot and O.C. On with the story.**

**Fabian's pov**

"Frobisher, can I talk to you?"  
I had to tell her, I had to tell her that she was going to be a auntie. Even if I never see the baby again, I will always be a father and Frobs will always be an auntie.  
"Sure!" She didn't move. Eddie and K.T stayed in the room waiting for me to tell Frobisher what I wanted to tell her. Eddie knew what it was, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone else in the house.  
"In Private!" I practically shouted at her!  
Frobisher nodded her head as I guided her into the common room. No one was there, luckily. Once we were inside, I turned around. Frobisher was standing with her normal happy grin on her face. I couldn't bare to see that change.  
"Well...I...It's funny...I...got" My stuttering took over me! Talk about Stutter Rutter returns.  
"Stop stuttering Fabian!"  
The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I couldn't say it.  
"Fabian! If this is about Nina being pregnant, you don't need to tell me! I already know!"  
How did she know? No one knew I had a sister except my parents,myself and 'him'. Frobisher must of guessed what was going on in my mind.  
"Fabian! No one told me, no one knows about me! He told me, no need to get worried!"  
I calmed down a bit, now knowing that 'he' had told her and no one knew about her. She didn't look upset. In fact, she looked happy!  
At that exact moment, Amber walked in. She looked really confused when she saw my sister. No words fell out of her mouth before I answered.  
"That's my little sister..."  
I couldn't tell Amber her real name. It was bad enough Eddie and K.T knowing. I had to come up with a name that Frobisher will be happy with. I knew that she liked her middle name. That was going to be her name but 'he' demanded to call her Frobisher.  
"Ericka Rutter! Ericka meet Amber, Amber meet Ericka"  
Frobisher smiled. She knew that I was trying to cover her up. I asked Amber to keep her occupied while I went and talked to Nina. It took a lot of explaining to tell them both what Occupied meant before I could vanish. I finally told them to just chat before I sprinted up the stairs.  
I found myself outside of Nina's room. I could hear cries and the sound of a suitcase being opened. I knocked three times on the door before I got a reply.  
"What?"  
"Nina, it's Fabian! I need to talk to you!"  
"Go away Fabian!"  
I had to think fast. The door was locked, no way to open it without a key. I would of tried Victor's office if he wasn't still in there. Frobisher came across these problems all the time, it was basically her job. I had to think, what would she do? She would use her powers, but I didn't have any. That's when I remembered the way that Nina used to pick the locks, with a bobby pin. I ran straight downstairs and into the common room. Mara,Amber and 'Ericka' were sitting chatting, probably about me! They all turned their heads towards me before they continued to chat. I walked over to where Frobisher was and took a bobby pin from her hair.  
"Fabian!'  
"Just borrowing!"  
A lot of confusment swept over the girl's faces as I climbed the stairs again. I put the bobby pin into the lock and after a few tries, it opened. I walked straight into Nina's room,shutting the door behind me. She looked really upset when I walked in. Behind her, was a half full suitcase. She was leaving! I couldn't let her leave! I pulled Nina close to me and into a hug. She tried to pull away but after a few seconds, she gave in. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.  
"Look Nina! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything in there. I want to be in your guys life. I'm killing myself over what I said. Please don't leave!"  
She looked up at me with watery eyes. I remembered everything then, our prom,our first breakup, the kiss in the hallway,and everything else we went through. I had tried to forget them, as Nina had told me to move on. At that moment, I realised that I hadn't.  
We both leaned in. I could hear aww's and whispers coming from outside the room but I ignored it. I knew it was just Amber,Frobisher and Mara. We finally closed the gap that was in between us. The whole world seemed to stop when our lips touched.  
We kissed for a further two minutes before we heard and saw a flash. With Nina still in my arms, we turned to face Amber who had a phone in her hands. She smiled as did Frobisher. It was obvious that she was now a 'Fabina' supporter! Me and Nina laughed as we placed our heads together. My life was perfect! An wonderful little sister, an amazing un-born child and the best girlfriend in the world. Nothing could beat it.  
"I...I...I got to go...emm Phone..it's ringing!"  
I've never seen my sister stutter as much before. It was pretty clear that she was lying, that and the fact that the phone was not ringing. Frobisher ran out of the room and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her go into the attic. She should of never came here, 'he' can control her more here. 'He' is more powerful at Anubis then anywhere else.  
"Who is that?" I hadn't told Nina yet. After all these years of being close friends and even dating,I had never told her I had a sister. Actually, Mick didn't even know and I've known him for ages.  
"That's my little sister, Ericka!"  
"You have a sister!"  
I nodded my head as Nina sighed. That's when I realised that Nina was still in my arms and her hands were still around my neck. I didn't point it out though, I liked it.  
That's when it hit me! I knew nothing about being a Dad.I never knew my Dad so I didn't have a fatherly figure in my if I fail at this? Then again, Nina didn't really have a motherly figure either! But, we will not give up. We will try to be the best parent's in the world.  
I smiled again and kissed Nina on the head. I removed Nina from my grip as I walked over to Nina's half full suitcase which was lying on the bed. One by one, I started to take the clothes out of the suitcase and hung them up. Thanks to my sister, I knew exactly what every piece of clothing needed what hanger. I felt a hand grab mine as I went to pick up one of Nina's shorts. I looked up from my position, it was Nina! She smiled at me before she started to help. That's when I noticed it again, Nina's bump. I was still surprised at how big it was. When you are three months pregnant with your first child, you shouldn't be even showing yet. I had to ask her, I needed to know the truth.  
"Nina?"  
"Yes Fabes?" I flinched at the name Fabes, I haven't heard it come from Nina's lips in a long time. She noticed this and sighed. I could tell that she was a bit annoyed.  
"How far along are you?" Her head came up from it's old position of being stuck looking at the suitcase. She stayed silent for a bit before she finally answered.  
"Three months, why?" Unlike Nina, I answered straight away.  
"Isn't it a bit early to be showing?" The second I finished talking, Nina looked down at her belly. She kept on turning to the side and examining her bump. She felt it every now and then.  
"Yeah, I guess it is!" Nina looked really worried at this point. It only meant one thing, twins! I looked at Nina and I knew she was thinking the exact same thing. She started to cry, I couldn't bare to see her like that. I ran over to where she was and pulled her into a hug. I calmed her down by stroking her hair, which seemed to work a bit. We were silent for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like an, this will work out, I love you silence. Nina was the first to speak.  
"Twins? Fabian, we didn't even plan one!" This caused Nina to cry a bit more. I shushed her, like you would to a crying baby. I kept on whispering, "We can do this" into her ear. The only problem, I don't know if we can do this!

**I am so sorry that it is short but I hope you still like it. I'm off school today so hopefully I should have another chapter written for you by tonight. **

**Question of the day:**

**Fabina or Mabian? Review your answers! I have to say that I am Fabina! They are so cute and I cried when Mabian happened.**

**Quote's of the day: **

**'The Bible says always be prepared'~ Amber Millington. 'Amber, that's the boy scouts...'Fabian Rutter**

**'Victor doesn't have a cat'~Amber Millington. 'Tell that to his cat'~ Nina Martin**

**'Are you two stepping out?'~Uncle Ade. 'What? No!'~Fabian Rutter. 'What's that? Some type of dance?'~Nina Martin**

**Nina, will-" "****Yes." "What?" "I can't risk us getting interrupted again." *Patricia walkes in* "See?" "Yes, but I don't know if you said yes to the thing I was going to ask you... and you don't know if you said yes to the thing that you think I was going to ask you..." "What?" "Fabian, you'r so confusing sometimes..." ... "Nina will you go to the dance with me" "Yes." "Yes! Wait, yes?" "Yes!" "YES!"~Fabian and Nina**

**Ok, I'll see you later. Bye x**


	3. Absence

**Hi everyone! This isn't a chapter, it just explains my absence. I haven't posted in a while, but I'm working on a oneshot until I get inspiration for my story. Okay, here we go!**

**Firstly, I have been through s**t since I last updated. If you talk to me on twitter, you should know what has been happening. I'm not going to tell you guys what happened though. My great Oma died a few weeks ago so I have been quiet upset about that too.**

**On the 14th of December, I turned 13! So I'm no longer an annoying 12 year old. I was pretty busy that week so I couldn't update like I had planned to. **

**Like Emma (EmmaLovesWriting) said, I have had major writers block. It's the worst but I'm trying to write. Also, when Emma said that our stories were similar, we are not copying of each other! We are really close friends,we do the same role play, and we share ideas together so that is probably why. Emma's story is way better though! **

**If you want to contact me, I'm always on my twitter! It's HetofAnubis or you can tweet me on my role play account- AmberbeingAmber and prankstara. I tweet about House of Anubis and Het Huis Anubis a lot so be warned! **

**Something not related at all to my absence, but I have to say you have to check out Het Huis Anubis. The plot's are amazing! They have 6 seasons, three movies, and loads of songs! I'm kinda obsessed with the songs right now. Especially, Hij and De Schat Van Anubis. Our S3 would of been like their S3 but Nathalia and Ana left. We would of had the Fabian death plot, which would of been so cute with fabina! Don't worry, Fabian doesn't die! Everyone just thinks he is dead for a few episodes. Oops, major spoiler alert. **

**Also, Brad,Nathalia,Ana and Alex tweeted me! Brad three times, Nathalia twice, and Anlex once! Louisa also favourited twice. I am really happy! **

**Hopefully, I will update soon! Afscheid, Chloe xx**

**P.S- I speak Dutch so that is how I understand HHA!**

**Hi everyone! Dit is niet een hoofdstuk, het is gewoon verklaart mijn afwezigheid. Ik heb niet geplaatst in een tijdje, maar ik ben bezig met een oneshot tot ik inspiratie voor mijn verhaal. Oke, hier gaan we!**

**Ten eerste heb ik door s ** t geweest sinds ik voor het laatst bijgewerkt. Als je met me praten op twitter, moet je weten wat er is gebeurd. Ik ga niet vertellen jullie wat er wel gebeurd is. Mijn grote Oma stierf een paar weken geleden, dus ik rustig geweest boos over dat ook.**

**Op de 14 december, draaide ik 13! Dus ik ben niet langer een vervelende 12 jaar oud. Ik was behoorlijk druk die week dus kon ik niet updaten zoals ik had gepland.**

**Net als Emma (EmmaLovesWriting) zei, heb ik grote writers block. Het is het ergste, maar ik probeer te schrijven. Ook wanneer Emma gezegd dat onze verhalen waren vergelijkbaar, we zijn niet kopieert van elkaar! We zijn echt goede vrienden, we doen dezelfde rol spelen, en we ideeën delen samen dus dat is waarschijnlijk waarom. Emma's verhaal is veel beter hoor!**

**Wilt u contact met mij opnemen, ik ben altijd op mijn twitter! Het is HetofAnubis of u kunt mij tweet op mijn rollenspel rekening-AmberbeingAmber en prankstara. Ik tweet over House of Anubis en Het Huis Anubis veel dus wees gewaarschuwd!**

**Iets helemaal niet gerelateerd aan mijn afwezigheid, maar ik moet zeggen dat je moet controleren Het Huis Anubis. De plot zijn geweldig! Ze hebben 6 seizoenen, drie films, en heel veel liedjes! Ik ben een beetje geobsedeerd door de nummers op dit moment. Vooral, HIJ en De Schat Van Anubis. Onze S3 zou zijn geweest als hun S3 maar Nathalia en Ana vertrokken. We zouden van had het Fabian dood plot, die zou van zo schattig met fabina geweest! Maak je geen zorgen, heeft Fabian niet sterven! Iedereen gewoon denkt dat hij dood is voor een paar afleveringen. Oeps, grote spoiler alert.**

**Ook Brad, Nathalia, Ana en Alex tweeted me! Brad drie keer, Nathalia twee keer, en Anlex een keer! Louisa ook tweemaal favorieten toegevoegd. Ik ben echt blij!**

**Hopelijk zal ik binnenkort updaten! Afscheid, Chloe xx**


End file.
